


Knock 'em Dead

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, But only a little plot, F/M, Mafia Papyrus - Freeform, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Monsters are huge, Mostly just Porn without plot, Porn With Plot, Singer Reader, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some kinks, mafiafell, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: Knock them dead? More like knock him dead. Better sing and hope he knocks you.





	Knock 'em Dead

It was late and you had just drank quite a bit. After a full on scotch to finish the night, you had decided it's time you left. As you stand from the stool at the bar, you straighten your dress. The speak easy was still bustling, a show girl on stage and singing to a jazzy tune. You hear a scoff from the table next to you. "she ain't no singer! she can't even hit low notes. not much of talent if ya askin' me." the deep rumble of a voice comes clear to you.

"SANS! THAT IS QUITE RUDE! BUT I DO AGREE, SHE ISNT THAT GREAT!" The loud scratchy tone follows.

As you turn and look, you see two monsters, large and easy to tell apart from the mostly human crowd. It wasn't uncommon to see monsters in this city as it was closest to the monster's city, yet it was still jarring. They were larger, rougher around the edges, and these two were pretty infamous around these parts after Don Gaster took over the mafia around here. You can't help the jump as the bulky yet shorter of the two looks at you. "i bet even she can sing better" sans, as you know from the taller skeleton, grumbles out, smoke from his cigar rolling past razor teeth. You've never seen a shark in person but now you feel you have, staring at the maw of this monster.

"BRILLIANT IDEA! THROW HER ON STAGE!" The tall monster shouts as he stands. The speakeasy grows silent as you stare at the two monsters along with everyone else. The singer on stage backed from the mic a bit as the tall skeleton grabbed you by the upper arm and easily dragged you over. You didn't see the shorter but still easily 6 1/2 foot skeleton follow but he was lifting you up on the stage after a blink. You adjusted your long black dress, not expecting to sing that night. You had come in for a drink as your boss often let you on your days off.

"knock 'em dead, gorgeous" sans encouraged with a wink as he motioned at two men at the closest table. They quickly stood and went to the bar, allowing the skeletons to sit.

You were sobered up by this turn of events so you kicked out a leg and showed the slit in the dress, running up your leg and to the hip. Your stockings were black and heels were tall. The sweetheart necklin of the dress was accessorized by a pearl necklace you wore against your flushed skin. You place a hand on the microphone stand and the other rested on your hip, you smirk and decide to give them what they wanted. They were the mafia after all and could just kill you on the spot. You heat up at the thought of the danger you're in. You let a low tone carry out and begin singing a low tune. The beat picked up as the band played along with the rehearsed song you planned on singing the next day. The song was sensual, against the norm, and boy did it make men throw tips your way. It was popular as it was uncommon to find women being able to sing in your vocal range. A dangerous smile pulled at sans' mouth, the golden tooth glinting from the spotlight on you. His red eyelights tracked your movement as you sauntered across the stage, leaning down to tease him a bit with a show of your cleavage. You always had a thing for big guys. As the song was nearing it's end, you walk down the stairs of the stage, abandoning the mic as your voice loudly projected across the sea of onlookers. Walking over, you were sure to sway your hips and sit on the big guys lap. you carried out your last note as you press your chest against his and look up at his with a devilish gleam in your eyes. The crowd cheated and the previous woman went on stage.

"why don' we get outta here, sweet cheeks. somewhere a lil more private if ya don' mind me askin', huh?" he requests, clear on his intent. You feel your heart beat faster as you reach over and grab the whiskey from the table. With a wink at the skeleton, you knock it back with practiced ease, not a choke or cough as you smirk. He takes a drag of his cigar before holding it in to put out the last of the nub. he exhales in your face, letting you breath in the white smoke turned red from his magic. you feel a tingle as you breathe it in, loving the smell on him. It smelt of an expensive brand but you couldn't care less as you stand with a smile. "hey boss, i'm gonna head out with the lil lady here, don' wait up" was all he said before pulling you to him and red smoke poured from his right eye. In a dizzying blink, you were in a quiet and unfamiliar place. you were let go as the skeleton unties and tosses his tie. "listen, i ain't gonna be a nice lover, lady. but I am a gentleman. if ya want me ta stop, say so." he warns as he pulls off his black vest and unbuttons the top of his red dress shirt.

You knew what you were in for and you couldn't be more excited. You quiver at the thought of him just taking over your senses. You make sure to sway your hips and puff out your chest, wanting to looks sexy as you walked over to him. "Only if I say the actual word stop. Other than that, let's have some fun, big guy" you run your tongue over your lips as you press yourself against him.

He growls, the bass of the rumble shaking you to your core. You craved this, no you needed this. You needed this primal drive for a while and you could finally have it. He pulls you against him, large hand griping your ass cheek. he walks you backwards until you fall against the bed. The red sheet billow around you, matching the colour of the rose in your hair. He leans over you, engulfing you, leaning in to slide a tongue across your neck. You can hear him take in your smell and a groan following. "ya smell sweeter than a rose, lil lady" He comments, standing once more to pull off your heels.

Your heart beat is quick as he kneels, kissing up your leg exposed from the slit of the dress. He goes across your knee to your thigh and stops at your panties. He grazes your skin and pulls them to the side, licking along your wet folds, diving in to get a taste. You can feel the vibrations as he growls, pulling away. "fuck, you taste sweeter than sin" comes his gravelly voice. He takes no time to go further. You can't help but gasp as he pulls the top of the dress down under your boobs. They bounce from the force and your nipples harder at the sudden chill. He runs at one and chuckles, leaning into your space, "i don' think ya need much foreplay, yer already wetter than the ocean" he comments, other hand going down to push your dress up and allowing it to spill over your hips.

He presses a digit against you, dipping into your opening. He slids in easily from how wet your were and skips straight to two fingers. His hands were huge so it was a stretch but it wasn't enough. "more" you breathe out, pushing against his slowly moving hand as he slides in and out of you.

He chuckles, pushing a third in with a gasp from you, "i'm gettin' there, but i can speed this up if ya want." He pushes in a fourth, stretching you far wider than you though necessary. He feels satisfied with the progress and pulls his fingers out, showing you himself licking them clean with his ruby red tongue. You groan at the sight.

He steps back from you, a smirk on his face. "now time for the main event, lil lady. an' ya got front row seats" he winks as he moves to his pants. He undoes the button and fly of his slacks, pulling out a glowing red dick from within. He has no need to toss aside his pants as he moves his pants down a bit and moves to the edge of the bed. Sans grips your ankles and drags you to the edge to meet him, eliciting a yelp of surprise but a giggle afterwards. He tears your panties off, tossing them in an unknown direction as he lines himself up. Now you understand why it took so many fingers yo prepare you, his cock was massive. It would have tore you in half. You feel heat in your cheeks and core as you bite your lip in anticipation. He puts his hips to yours, laying his cock across your stomach to show it reached past your belly button easily.

"Fuck, quite teasing and put it in me already" You groan in need.

He growls and leans over you, supporting himself with one arm as he skips formalities and goes in for a tongue kiss. He seemed skilled, grazing you with his teeth but not doing harm. He meant it as a distraction, you realize, as he pushes against your slick opening. He slowly pushes into your pussy, growling into the kiss as you moan in pleasure. The pain mixed with the pleasure as he stretched you farther than you thought capable. It felt so good, you didn't know if you could take any other dick after his. He pushed all the way in, not waiting as he started to pick up the pace. Breaking the kiss, you moan out in pleasure, one hand fisting the sheets and the other gripping his collar bone.

He growled into your shoulder, "fuckin' hell your tight. take it all, lil lady." He bites down on your shoulder, making you scream in ecstasy. He pounds roughly, a hard and fast pace as sweat rolls down his bones. It was so much, his scent and body engulfing you. He was enormous in many ways and you loved it. You didn't now how much you could take and before you knew it, you were gone. A fast build up had your body tingling as you succumbed to the white hot bliss of your release. he rode you through your orgasm, the spasms around his cock making you tighter and throwing him over the edge as he fully hilts his shaft in you and cums deep inside. "take it all" he growls as he stutters his hips, stopping all moment before exhaling and breathing heavily. He pulls out of you and you can feel the size difference. "ya can stay the night and if ya keep it up, i might keep ya around more often" he chuckles before collapsing into the bed next to you. You will have to ask to stick around more.


End file.
